Crónicas de una adolescencia tardía
by Gabyah
Summary: Por que incluso una persona como ella tubo que pasar por la dura prueba de sus hormonas fuera de control, — entonces Hinata. — hablo una decidida y excitada Ino, — ¿Cómo es Naruto Uzumaki en la cama?— Completo una curiosa Sakura. —TERMINADO—
1. Chapter 1

**Crónicas de una adolescencia tardía**

Autor: Gabyah

Género: Comedia/ Romance

Pareja: Hinata/ Naruto

Advertencias: Posible OC, espero no mucho, referencia sexual.

Notas del autor al final.

**oOo**

Ignorancia..

Fue su tímida personalidad aunada con el fuerte bochorno que implicaba, para alguien como ella, que a sus casi veinte años, nunca se vio mitigada por sentimientos y sensaciones tan, pero tan primitivas como lo eran aquellas, así que simplemente se entrego a la negación, ella conocía de fraternidad, comprensión, y un profundo e inigualable amor, pero jamás de aquello, y ella no tenía la culpa, ya que el que estuviera enamorada de Naruto desde pequeña no implicaba, y era comprensible por ser ella, que su amor le carcomiera en lo pasional, no, su amor era puro, tan así que se conformaba con mirarlo de lejos, estar para apoyarlo a cumplir su metas, ayudarlo a levantarse cuando flaqueaba en su ya dispuesto camino ninja, con eso se conformaba y era sumamente feliz.

Pero su cuerpo era otra historia, al principio le fue casi imperceptible, factores pequeños y tan irrelevantes que nunca fueron conscientemente tomados en cuenta, eran momentos esporádicos, imperceptibles, para ella por supuesto, y con frecuencia limitada. La primera vez que fue consciente de "algo extraño" fue al regreso de la guerra, movimiento por ahí y por allá, heridos por todos lados, pérdidas de vidas invaluables y destrozos por doquier, así que aun con sus propios monstruos y perdidas después de la guerra, se propuso ayudar, ser pilar para una nueva era en la cual la paz era la mayor motivación.

Era por aquellos días cuando en la reconstrucción ella como todo shinobi participaba de lleno, como todos los días hizo maravillas con los pocos víveres disponibles, todos comieron amenamente, el ambiente era liviano pese que la mayoría se notaban cansados, el estibo de motivación les hacia sonreír y construir con sus propias manos el futuro, escucho como Kiba alegaba con gran vigor como es que él y Akamaru deberían tener doble rasión de comida a un muy serio Shino que solo refutaba con sus típicas frases educadas e intelectuales, las cuales ella sabían que cabreaban a Kiba a más no poder, sonrió alegre ante el esquema.

Viro su atención hacia los demás que comían, todos joviales y alegres hasta que su vista se poso de lleno en un Naruto que corría hacia ellos, ella sintió el golpeteo repentino de su corazón, y a pesar de que el rubio venia a una velocidad endemoniada, Hinata pudo visualízalo en cámara lenta detallando a la perfección cada detalle, sintió un repentino golpe de calor que le subió cuando el azul de sus ojos no logro mantener su atención en ellos, notando por fin como el rubio carecía de cualquier prenda en la parte superior de su cuerpo, pudo apreciar lo bronceado de su piel, la tonicidad de cada duro musculo, su torso era tan perfecto, atrayente, siguió su escrutinio a tal nivel de concentración que siguió la trayectoria de una gota de sudor correr desde su varonil cuello, pasando por su clavícula, lenta y pudorosa hasta su pecho bajando tortuosa por su abdomen, donde delineo su ombligo, su aliento se precipito fuera de sus pulmones cuando la gotita de sudor de perdió al inicio de sus pantalones donde la uve de sus músculos le dictaban donde se formaba su ingle. Se mordió el labio inferior en un acto inconsciente, las manos le escocieron y la respiración volvió dificultosa, fue solo un segundo, un segundo que Naruto tardo en llegar a ella, un segundo donde ella pudo visualizar el glorioso torso del rubio, un segundo para que ella se perdiera.

— Son todos unos malvados dattebayo, ¿Por qué no me avisaron que ya estaba la comida? — Naruto lloriqueo dramáticamente, Hinata se sintió tentada a tocarle en un impulso desconocido cuando el rubio se acerco mostrándole la hilera de dientes blancos en una encantadora sonrisa que a ella se le antojo irresistible.

Su mano quedo estática a su costado cuando un gruñido por parte de Kiba la saco de la ensoñación de que era presa. — Maldito exhibicionista ponte algo encima, nadie quiere ver cosas desagradables. — El rubio de inmediato comenzó a gritar y dramatizar contra el Inosuka acerca de lo desagradable que podía ser y como se lo mostraría, pero Hinata con horror pudo comprobar como su compañero daba una última vista hacia ella para girarse con el semblante serio dejando a Naruto ablando solo. Y que se la tragara la tierra, su amigo se había dado cuenta.

Hinata no supo interpretar aquellas sensaciones, le asustaron cuando cayó en cuenta de ellas pero como solo habían durado un segundo atribuyo su falta de capacidad para reconocerlas al poco tiempo que duro, por lo que dio por zanjado el tema, siguiendo sus actividades darías con tranquilidad, hasta una noche que para su vergüenza despertó acalorada y con la respiración errática, abrió los ojos desubicada y confundida presa inexplicablemente del calor subido de su cuerpo y una sensación extraña entre las piernas lo cual ella atribuyo a las ganas de orinar por lo que se dirigió al servicio, cuando se miro al espejo noto que su cara tenía un fuerte rubor, pero no se sorprendió ni se alarmo ya que ella se sonrojaba por todo, se lavo la cara y trato de recordar lo que había estado soñando pero este recuerdo parecía inexistente, después de un rato tratando inútilmente decidió regresar a tratar de dormir, con suerte y ya no despertaría si no hasta ya la mañana descansada lo suficiente.

Los meses pasaron y los despertares nocturnos se hacían más frecuentes, con emociones y sensaciones cada vez más intensas, sin embargo, con el recuerdo nulo de lo que lo originaba, a Hinata comenzó a preocuparle, al principio creyó que era presa nuevamente de los terrores nocturnos que la guerra le dejo, desechando la idea días después ya que para su tristeza esos sueños los recordaba a la perfección, siempre despertaba presa del dolor y sufrimiento, otras gritando y llorando cuando nuevamente veía morir a su amado primo Neji frente a sus ojos claros. Extrañaba a rabiar a su primo, se pregunto cómo sería si él estuviera con ella, el cómo reaccionaría este si le comentaba lo que le sucedía, estaba segura de que el la ayudaría a encontrar una explicación, no como su hermanita que en un ataque de nerviosismo y miedo la escucho meditar acerca de sus problemas nocturnos, Hanabi se le quedo mirando profundamente con una mueca de repugnancia al principio lo que hizo que Hinata olvidara la vergüenza que le provocaba el que su hermanita la encontrara hablando sola en primer lugar, para pasar a espantarse ante el pensamiento de que su hermana ponía esa cara porque era algo serio, pasaron unos cuantos segundos en donde Hinata la observo con detenimiento esperando que la menor hablara hasta que Hanabi esbozo una mueca burlona, la mayor se descoloco inmediatamente ante su expresión para pasar a un rojo intenso cuando su Hermana le revolvió el pelo de la coronilla en un raro y extraño gesto cariñoso por parte suyo y hablo con diversión: —siempre lenta en todo ¿no? — Hanabi desapareció por los pasillos con muy buen humor y Hinata solo la observo desaparecer preguntándose si su hermana se dignaría a contestarle a que se refería, probablemente no. Definitivamente Neji no aria eso.

Pasando un tiempo después y con los sueños aun azorándola cada cierto tiempo, decidió seguir manteniendo sus temores a raya, dictamino que le preguntaría a su sensei, la mujer le inspiraba confianza además de que era muy sabia y maternal y Hinata la quería muchísimo, por lo cual era lo mejor, pero una misión improvista evito que la muchacha le confesara sus inquietudes, razón por la que tendría que esperar a que su maestra regresara, lo cual estaba tardando, y mucho, por lo que haciendo gala de su paciencia siguió con su día a día en espera de kuranai, entre misión y misión, deberes en el clan, ayudando a la aldea y demás era más fácil mitigar las inquietudes y no fue hasta esa tarde que el tercer síntoma le fue plenamente consciente, había pasado semanas enteras en compañía de Sakura e Ino, ayudándolas en el hospital, y a pesar de que le resultaba cansado disfrutaba la compañía de las otras dos, ya que eso era lo más cercanas que había sido jamás, disfrutaba en demasía como esas dos peleaban y se insultaban, como la arrastraban a todos lados, como queriendo compensarla por todos eso años en los que no pudieron hacerlo, de un lado a otro, de aquí para allá, ayudando en el hospital, en la aldea, cotilleando cosas de chicas y demás. Por lo que no era raro que estuvieran juntas en esa tarde, lo raro es que las dos muchachas le insistieron mucho para ir a los baños públicos, Hinata se extraño pero las dejo ser ya que supuso era una forma más para fraternizar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, ella caminaba tranquilamente, mientras veía las espaldas de sus amigas unos pasos delante de ella, las dos iban calladas y al parecer alerta de algo, Hinata ante esto trato de encontrar alguna especie de peligro pero no había nada, solo los aldeanos a su alrededor, así pasaron los minutos en ese tenso ambiente hasta que llegaron a las termas, cuando entraron al lugar desolado inmediatamente entraron al agua, Hinata suspiro en una muestra de bienestar y relajación cuando un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y miro con temor a las dos muchachas que la miraban fija e inquisidoramente.

—¿S..sucede al..algo? — pregunto con temor ya que estas no dejaban de mirarla con mala cara.

— Te lo dije frentona, a que te lo dije.— Ino miro complacida a Sakura la cual resoplo molesta mientras una venita punzaba en su frente, — surte, pura suerte Ino cerda.

Hinata las miraba sin comprender como sus amigas se sumergían en dimes y diretes, con cada insulto lanzado por las chicas cada vez comprendía menos y menos hasta que nuevamente las dos centraron su atención en ella, — ne, ne, Hinata cuétanos como fue. — Ante eso la chica comprendió menos y miro sin entender a Ino que la miraba con entusiasmo, —¿co..como fue q..que Ino-chan? — Ino le sonrió zorruna y miro maliciosamente a Sakura para ambas decir a coro: — tú sabes, ¡eso! — La chica ojiperla no comprendió nuevamente, se sentía en una dimensión extraña donde todos sabían menos ella —¿e..e..eso?

— Si, ¡eso!, ya sabes, Naruto es un idiota pero deber ser genial ¿no? — Hinata se sonrojo con el solo nombre del rubio lo que las otras interpretaron como una afirmación, de inmediato la rubia chillo emocionada, — a que te lo dije frentona, nuestra Hinata ya es toda una mujer, y tú que no me creías.

— ¿H..he?

— No me culpes, ese idiota es tan torpe y Hinata es tan tímida que…no creí que avanzaran tan rápido.— Eso ultimo lo dijo con los hombros encogidos y una mueca despreocupada que solo hizo a Hinata ponerse más tensa, ¿rápido?, creía empezar a entender por donde iban esas dos, ¡por dios! si casi no veía a Naruto, pensó con tristeza, exceptuando cuando se encontraban por la calle, o cuando comían ramen juntos, o en la torre hokague, o en el hospital, o en las misiones, bueno, si se veían mucho, pero eso no significaba que ellos dos estuvieran saliendo o algo parecido, simplemente él le permitía estar a su lado y ella aprovechaba esos momentos.

—Es Naruto, no sé qué te sorprende frentona.

—Y..yo no.

— Por eso, porque es Naruto es que me sorprende Ino cerda.

—El no..

— Lo tenía que sacar de su padrino, ya decía yo que tantos años con ese hombre le dejaría mañas.

—¿ma..ñas?

—Buen punto Ino cerda, mmmmmm y hablando de mañas…— ambas fijaron su mirada en ella de nuevo, a Hinata se le antojo que sería bueno tener de nuevo esa habilidad perdida para desmayarse, pero nada paso, consiente hasta el tuétano, — entonces Hinata. — hablo una decidida y excitada Ino, — ¿Cómo es Naruto Uzumaki en la cama?— Completo una curiosa Sakura.

Y así fue como Hinata recupero su ya casi creyente perdida habilidad para desmayarse.

**Continuara….**

**oOo**

**Hola por fin vuelvo a esta sección con esta idea que me tralado la cabeza hace horas, la verdad a mi me encanta el Naruhina, pero como ya me los he acabado todos pues empecé con el sasuhina y me encontré preguntándome como seria el despertar hormonal adolecente de Hina y saz, salió esto y pese fueron Sasuhinas lo que lo inspiraron yo no pude evitar hacerlo Naruhina, por el simple hecho de que amo esta pareja.**

**Serán dos capítulos tres cuando mucho dependiendo la aceptación.**

**Mi primer historia de Naruto fue aceptada bien por ustedes por lo que les agradezco y les dejo esta segunda esperando sea de su agrado, agradeciendo cualquier comentario que me hagan el honor de darme.**

**Hasta la próxima….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crónicas de una adolescencia tardía**

Autor: Gabyah

Género: Comedia/Drama/Romance

Pareja: Hinata/ Naruto

Advertencias: Posible OC, espero no mucho, referencia sexual.

Notas del autor al final.

**oOo**

Frustración..

Las dos chicas miraban intensamente a la chica sonrojada frente a ellas, la pobre muchacha aventaba humo por las orejas por la creciente vergüenza de la que era presa. ¿Cómo es Naruto Uzumaki en la cama? Le habían preguntado, y ella no sabía la respuesta, no lograba comprender cómo es que ellas habían llegado a la conjetura de que ella sabría la respuesta a tal enigma de la vida, enigma que ahora que lo pensaba, y es que las chicas frente suyo habían logrado clavar como daga la duda dentro de su casi e inexistente curiosidad morbosa, enigma que a ella también le daba curiosidad.

Se escandalizo interiormente por sus crecientes y nada sensatos pensamientos, ella no podía pensar de esa manera tan impía, y mucho menos hacia la persona que más amaba en el mundo, ¿verdad?, bajo la mirada abochornada hacia la humeante y caliente agua de aquel baño público como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Apuesto a que fue un bruto. — Hablo con enojo la de ojos jades rompiendo el pequeño silencio formado con anterioridad, Hinata levanto la mirada ante el comentario con una clara curiosidad implícita, ¿bruto? Había dicho bruto, a que se refería con aquello, ella no sabía mucho por no decir nada del tema, el clan Hyuga era reservado y muy, pero muy conservador respecto a las enseñanzas sexuales que les impartían a sus integrantes, y mucho más si se tomaba en cuenta que ella era la heredera del clan, su mayor conocimiento acerca del asunto era que serbia para procrear la descendencia, y por obvias razones que se necesitaba de un hombre y una mujer, hasta ahí estaba su conocimiento, ahora que lo ponía en tela de juicio se sentía realmente estúpida por no saber más.

— Pues yo pienso que fue tierno. — Dijo una Ino súper emocionada mientras hacia unas muecas bastante melosas para el gusto de Sakura que la miraba con asco.

—Si serás torpe, ese idiota es tan atrabancado que pudo ser todo menos tierno.

—Yo no soy torpe frentona, si te digo que fue tierno a que fue tierno, — señalo a la pelinegra que las miraba aturdida —¡mírala bien! ella inspira ternura.

A Sakura le latió la vena en la frente mas fuerte ante el comentario, —la que no la ha visto bien eres tú, — su vista se paso de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de Hinata detallando con énfasis su muy bella, carente en ella, enorme talla delantera, — inspira más a la lujuria desenfrenada que a la ternura Ino cerda.

Hinata se escandalizo ante el comentario, ¿lujuria? ¿Desenfrenada?, Comenzaba a estar casi segura que el proceso para tener unos maravillosos hijos era mucho más complejo de lo que ella tenía plenamente establecido, y de pronto, aun desconocido en ella, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de querer saber, ¡todo!, era como si algo en su interior le gritara, así que aun con su vergüenza y timidez acrecentándose decidió que era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, en su clan no había manera alguna que ella preguntara, y si dejaba pasar la ocasión le sería muy complicado y vergonzoso sacar el tema a relucir nuevamente con sus amigas, así que era ahora o nunca.

Miro hacia sus amigas las cuales para variar ya estaban enfrascadas en una pelea, y para colmo, el tema en discusión era el desempeño de su amado Naruto, porque tenían que ponérselo mas difícil aun, que no bastaba con el simple tema tabú, pero no, no podían ponérselo fácil. —El y yo no. — Fue casi un murmullo pero logro cortar de raíz la pelea de las mujeres, las cuales pasaron a mírala intensamente, Hinata le sostuvo la mirada con valor, Naruto no había hecho nada como para dejar que sus amigas pensaran cosas que no eran ciertas. — Entre Naruto-kun y yo no ha pasado nada, — Hinata bajo la mirada entristecida, — yo no le agrado de esa forma.

Las chicas la miraron incrédula, ¿Qué no le agradaba de esa forma? ¿Qué no había pasado nada? — Eso no puede ser, — dijo muy segura Ino, — los hemos visto juntos últimamente y tu cuerpo te delata, ¿verdad frentona? — Giro hacia Sakura que apoyaba con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Mi cu..cuerpo? N..no entiendo Ino-chan.

A que tu cuerpo a cambiado, — complemento la peli rosa, Hinata se mostro confundida y por eso decidió ser más clara, — cuando una mujer ha intimado su cuerpo se vuelve más atractivo sexualmente hablando, cambios que ambas hemos notado en ti, —una mueca de asco se formo en sus facciones, — y los hombres también.

Hinata las miro con horror, aquello no se le antojo agradable, a ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y mucho menos que su cuerpo fuera el motivo, ya tenía suficiente con su temprano cambio corporal, cuando comenzó a suceder busco desesperadamente el ocultar su desarrollo, como para que ahora le dijeran que se habían desarrollado aun mas, ¡No!

—Lo que dice la frentona es verdad — Ino levanto los hombros como restándole importancia a sus palabras. — Estar por la aldea cuidándote de los hombres que te miraban obscenamente ha sido agotador.

¿Cuidándola? Ahora entendía por qué se mostraban alertas cuando iban por las calles de la aldea, como no se dio cuenta antes, y entonces recordó que un mes antes los hombres se mostraban mucho más atentos cuando se topaban con ella, el de las frutas hasta le había obsequiado unos frutos carísimos cuando surtió víveres para una misión, y otro la había querido tocar de mas cuando tropezó contra ella , lo cual si no hubiera sido por su agilidad se la habría llevado de bruces, ahora entendía que ese accidental tropiezo no había sido tan accidental, y también recordó haber visto al mismo sujeto el cual la miro con horror un día después con un brazo enyesado, obra de Sakura seguramente.

Después de todo, descubrir que contaba con ellas era muy hermoso y escalofriante.

Los días pasaron después de aquella tarde, donde Hinata tuvo su primera plática acerca del tema, impartida por sus amigas las cuales comprobaron incrédulas que su amiga tenía apenas noción del tema, por no decir nulo conocimiento, mucho menos experiencia. Bien dicen que el conocimiento es una gran responsabilidad y maldición, ya que ella después de saber lo que realmente le pasaba no sabía cómo aceptar y sobrellevar la situación por demás vergonzosa, mucho menos cómo comportarse frente a Naruto, cuando por fin había logrado estar con el de una manera cómoda tenía que llegar su cuerpo y cambiarlo todo, eso no era justo.

"Lo deseas" le había dicho Ino, ella se negó rotundamente, ella no podía creerlo, ella lo amaba, con su vida, así que se enfrasco en la negación. Sin embargo, con horror comprobó que no podía negarlo, cuando sus despertares acalorados comenzaron a tener formas y sabores palpables, ahora con recuerdos claros y concisos, con situaciones por demás subidas de tono, sugestivas y muy, pero muy eróticas, ¡dios! Como demonios soñaba eso si nunca había visto siquiera como se practicaba, eso era tan desquiciante.

Y no solo eso, conforme mas pasaba tiempo con él, los sueños se tornaban mas y mas reales, combinando las fantasías con recuerdos vividos con él en sus encuentros por las tardes, haciéndolos mas y mas intensos, mas y mas retorcidos, mas placenteros.

Admitió que los sueños eran increíbles cuando por fin logro mitigar la culpa de tener "sueños húmedos", como los había llamado Sakura, sueños muy calientes con el amor de su vida, si, descubrió que eran increíbles, e indescriptibles, pero también descubrió que conforme mas los tenia, los despertares se volvían más parecidos a la sensación de una caída al precipicio, ya que después sentir y experimentar una maravillosa y acalorada situación en compañía de Naruto para despues no encontrarlo al abrir los ojos era devastador, devastador y solitario.

Ahora todo había cambiado, ya no podía ver a Naruto sin sentirse trastornada por sus vividos sueños, ya no solo deseaba verlo de lejos, ni ayudarlo a levantarse cuando flaqueaba en su ya dispuesto camino ninja, no, ni se conformaba con ser solo su amiga y el que él la dejara estar a su lado, no, ella deseaba sentirlo cerca, sentirlo suyo, que en la viera como ella lo veía.

Y la frustración se hizo presente, y no cualquier frustración, una muy cargada de sentido sexual, tan así que los sueños se trasformaron en desesperación, despertar ya no solo era solitario y doloroso sino también frustrante, muy pero muy frustrante. Las duchas con agua fría ya no surtían efecto, los entrenamientos ya no lograban relajarla, el mal humor llego a ser tanta mella en ella que incluso en los entrenamientos por parte de su padre se tornaba menos amable y más agresiva, lo cual su padre tomo como confirmación de que su hija tenía un gran potencial, pero también que estaba dispersa en un caos interior.

"Porque lo amas, es que lo deseas" le había dicho Sakura y ahora estaba de acuerdo, amaba tanto a Naruto que el dejarlo ir al final de cada tarde era peor que si le arrancaran un brazo, sus cantarinas y escandalosas carcajadas, la intensidad del azul de sus ojos, sus chispeantes comentarios y su bello y sensual cuerpo, si, Hinata Hyuga estaba locamente enamorada y totalmente frustrada sexualmente.

Y la situación empeoro ya que para su horror Naruto empezó a comportarse extraño, con tristeza Hinata comprobó que Naruto huía a su tacto, el cual no era muy frecuente, y siendo sinceros accidentales, ya casi no se encontraban por las tardes, cambiaba de dirección cuando se la topaba por las calles y en las misiones se comportaba distante. Y aun con Ino y Sakura diciéndole que no era lo que pensaba, ella se auto convenció de que Naruto le estaba dejando claro que no la veía de esa forma, específicamente de la forma en que ella lo veía, y aunque al principio, para sorpresa de sus amigas e incluso de ella misma, lo tomo tranquilamente y con dignidad, ya que descubrió que tenía mucho orgullo Hyuga muy escondido en sus entrañas, "un Hyuga no le ruega a nadie", aun así, hoy mirando fijamente el techo de su tienda de campaña , entre el sonido de los troncos arder en el fuego y las cigarras cantando a la lluvia, su orgullo se le antojo insuficiente recordando la distante actitud del rubio durante toda la misión , misión donde solo estaban ellos dos.

Llevaban tres días juntos y Naruto le hablaba solo no necesario, Hinata pensó que debía detestarla mucho para que alguien tan parlanchín como él lograra mantener su boca a raya, ironías de la vida, pensó, el ninja que era amigo de todos la encontraba desagradable, a ella, quien lo amaba con locura, no, él era demasiado bueno para eso, él simplemente metió distancia para no ilusionarla, las lagrimas comenzaron a arremolinarse en sus ojos amenazando con salir descaradamente, un nuevo recuerdo de Naruto riendo en una de esas tantas tardes que compartieron juntos logro que por fin las liberara, y sintió un profundo odio a asía si, específicamente su cuerpo y sus estúpidas hormonas, todo estaba tan bien cuando solo se conformaba con estar cerca y observarlo, cuando él le otorgaba la dicha de pasar tiempo a su lado, tenía que venir su maldito cuerpo a arruinarlo todo, a pedirle mas, Naruto no era tonto, debió darse cuenta de que ella ya no se conformaba solo con eso y por eso hacia lo que hacía.

Naruto camino con pesadez de regreso hacia el campamento, llevaba varias horas rondando por los alrededores sin alejarse demasiado apenas unos veinte metros, había sido la misión más tensa que había tenido en mucho tiempo, dios debía odiarlo, soltó un largo suspiro de pesadez, cuando miro hacia el frente vio a Hinata parada frente a él con su flequillo ensombreciendo su mirada.

—Cambio de turno he.— Dijo el rubio tratando de dirigirse hacia la tienda, pero cuando paso junto a ella, esta le tomo fuertemente de una de las mangas de su chamarra, Naruto se sintió en pánico e intento en un movimiento desesperado zafarse pero el agarre de Hinata fue fuerte y se lo impidió.

—Lo siento. — El rubio alcanzo a escuchar y desistió de su intento de escapar para poner atención a lo que una Hinata a sus espaldas le decía, — Naruto-kun es bueno, y para no dañarme se alejo, pe..pero yo.. yo. — La valentía la abandono y las lagrimas nuevamente hicieron aparición, para colmo con moco y todo, ¿es caso que podía verse mas patatica aun?, Naruto sintió una punzada de remordimiento y odio cuando escucho sus lagrimas, y además había dicho que por que él era bueno, no podía estar más equivocada, ella estaba sufriendo por su debilidad, se giro para ver de lleno la menuda espalda estremecerse por el llanto, el nudo de la amargura se atoro en su varonil garganta, estiro una mano hacia ella pero no se animo a tocarla, y la retiro con prisa como si le quemara. Miro hacia un lado molesto y frustrado, ¿cómo le explicaba? no le gustaba verla llorar y aun así no podía explicarle sin empeorar las cosas.

—Estas jodido mocoso. — Escucho a Kurama mofarse —dime algo que no sepa.

Hinata lo escucho resoplar molesto, así que temiendo que él se fuera y aun sabiendo que se veía terrible con su cara cubierta de lagrimas y líquidos viscosos proveniente de su nariz se giro para mirarlo, —ya he entendido que Naruto-kun no me quiere de esa forma… por eso… por eso ya no es necesario que Naruto-kun se comporte así. — Naruto la miro con los ojos grandes, ¿Qué no la quería de esa forma? Pues sí, eso era el puto problema, ni más ni menos.

— Por favor, pro..prometo que me con..conformare, — ¿conformarse? Naruto ya no entendió, ¿conformarse con qué? — ya no de..deseare que Naruto-kun me vea de otra manera a la… la que me ve. — Fue turno del chico de comenzar a sudar frio, aquello no estaba bien, ella se había dado cuenta, con una mierda, ella era demasiado buena para odiarlo, pero los Hyuga no tanto, así que era mejor comenzar a pedir y rogar por su integridad.

— Por.. por favor Naruto-k..

—Te juro Hinata-chan que no pude evitarlo. — Hablo el chico entrando en histeria, — no fue mi intensión asustarte, — Hinata pestañeo confusa y trato de preguntar a que se refería pero el rubio seguía hablando rápidamente, casi sin respirar, — cuando te seguía a tu casa, te juro que solo era para asegurarme que llegaras bien, — la chica se sorprendió de aquella revelación, pero él siguió hablando, — y cuando espantaba a los hombres a tu alrededor fue porque te miraban horrible los muy cerdos. — La chica casi no podía creerlo, ¿Cuándo paso todo eso? ¿Cómo fue posible que su vista privilegiada no viera todo eso? ¡Aaa! Si, cuando se preocupaba más acerca de qué clase de sueño tendría con él, — solo una vez se me paso la mano, pero un brazo roto es lo menos que se merecía aquel maldito por intentar propasarse dattebayo.

Hinata no lo podía creer, Naruto era quien había hecho eso y por lo que escuchaba muchas cosas más, — Hinata-chan, te juro que no soy un pervertido, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no fue apropósito, la culpa la tiene Kurama dattebayo, él me hace ser muy territorial.

Por fin comprendía, por eso se había alejado, porque sentía que se estaba saliendo de control, así que aun con la vergüenza carcomiéndola se acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente pegando su cabeza en su fuerte pecho, Naruto se tenso y dejo de hablar al instante, — apártala mocoso, su aroma nos está afectando. — Las manos le temblaron a sus costados, lo menos que quería era hacerle daño y dudaba que Hinata hubiera entendido realmente a que grado lo trastornaba, tanto tiempo recibiendo sus constantes aromas cambiantes incitándolo, feromonas de una hembra dispuesta a un macho con un biju más que dispuesto, la primera vez que lo noto, fue tan rápido que solo fue confuso, además el estúpido de Kiba había llegado a interrumpirlo con su lloriqueo de que era un maldito exhibicionista, sin embargo los aromas fueron llegando más fuertes, mas incitantes y mas embriagadores, hasta que Kurama le advirtió que se podría poner peligroso, incitar al celo a un biju no era de sensatos y menos cuando el contenedor albergaba sentimientos por la hembra.

Así que cuando se volvió incontrolable decidió alejarse. — Apártate Hinata. — Hablo con la voz distorsionada y el cuerpo tenso debido a que trataba con todas su fuerza de no perder el control, sus ojos azules mostraron destellos rojizos, Hinata giro su mirada hacia su rostro y contrario a lo que el rubio pensaba, no mostro miedo cuando noto sus ojos.

—Naruto-kun no hará… nada que pueda hacerme daño, — Hinata hablo quedamente mientras veía al rubio detalladamente, era tan guapo y lo amaba tanto que sintió la vergüenza golpeando su acelerado pecho cuando comprendió la magnitud de las palabras que diría a continuación, por lo que un bonito sonrojo se coloreo por sus mejillas y bajo la mirada apenada, — y.. y no será nada qu..que no haya deciado yo ya.

Naruto sonrió risueño mientras el rojo de sus ojos desaparecía para dar paso a un azul eléctrico, ya vería que mentira decirle a la vieja hokage cuando regresara tres días tarde de una misión simple, por el momento la tienda de campaña prometía guardar recuerdos inmemorables y la chica entre sus brazos ser parte de ellos.

Mientras que Hinata se preguntaba si Sakura acertaría con lo de bruto y la lujuria desenfrenada o Ino y su tierno Naruto, ella estaba segura que conocería de ambas facetas y no le molestaba en absoluto.

**Fin….**

**oOo**

**Hola por fin vuelvo me tarde un poquito pero espero que sea de su agrado, quise que fuera lo menos oc posible pero creo que me fue imposible, me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia y mas al darme cuenta que les gusto gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario créanme por ustedes no deje tirada la historia por mucho tiempo ajajaja, que si motivan ajajajaja.**

**Kira**

**Jnatan1395**

**Hina**

**angel maria 15**

**fan hinata hyuga**

**TheDarckAngel**

**Carmen**

**tsukasa200**

**YoruichiNamikaze**

**Kenohe**

**Hinata12Hyuga**

**Lilipili**

**Gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia, disculpen las faltas de ortografía, y se agradece de antemano los comentarios que me hagan el honor de darme, espero pronto volver con un nuevo naruhina pero hasta ese entonces:**

**Hasta la próxima….**


End file.
